This invention relates generally to the drying of produce and is concerned more particularly with a drier racking system. The invention will be described hereinafter with particular reference to the drying of tobacco leaves but it is to be understood that the principles described hereinafter may be used with equal effectiveness for the drying of other produce.
When tobacco leaves are harvested they are brought to a processing point where the leaves are packed into frames which permit air passage through the leaves. The leaves are compressed in the frames and the individual frames are thereafter loaded on to racks in a drying barn. This process is time consuming and laborious.